Combustion systems may be used to generate energy to propel commercial and military sea vessels. In combustion systems, fuels typically react with oxidants, such as oxygen or fluorine. In combustion systems in which oxygen is utilized as the oxidant, the oxygen is typically obtained from atmospheric air. In combustion systems for subsurface vehicles such as submarines, it would be advantageous to utilize air-independent oxidation sources.
Solid light-weight metallic fuels such as aluminum and magnesium powder mixtures may be employed in combustion systems. The aluminum type fuel mixture advantageously provides an excellent energy density as a result of the combustion. However, its associated combustion discharge byproduct forms a slag responsible for agglomerating and clogging problems with respect to the exhaust port of the combustor. Clogging and agglomerating also contributes to incomplete combustion. The prior art does not teach a metal combustor that avoids clogging and agglomerating.